Ernesto Contreras
Ernesto Contreras is one of the antagonists on the Mexican telenovela The Tempest (La Tempestad in Spanish), a remake of La Tormenta. Ernesto is a powerful and dangerous man. Leader of a mafia involved in human trafficking, he is ruthless towards those who wrong him. He was portrayed by Manuel Ojeda. Biography Past With the promise to help in her career path, Ernesto brings Mercedes Artigas to Mexico City. It turns out not long after that all the promises he made were just lies. She is now stuck in an attic, with no hope of working or seeing people other than Ernesto until one night, when Mercedes' life turn upside down once more. He brings along two men who paid for having their way with the woman. Unfortunately for them, Mercedes defends herself successfully with the help of a knife. Ernesto is seen having a fight with Mercedes after a few months. Wanting to get revenge on the woman who still refuses to prostitute herself, Ernesto steals her child immediately after talking to her (not knowing that she had twins). He also has a family killed as a result of the husband finding out about the things done out of desire for his wife. The son resulted from the abuse inflicted on his mother by Ernesto is taken under his wing. Hernán Saldaña grows up oblivious to the fact involving the man who murdered his parents. Series Ernesto is escorted by the police after raping a girl who worked as a maid in the hotel he was checked in. Although the chargers were dropped, Ernesto is determined to make Marina Reverte, the woman who stood up for his victim, pay. Unknown to him at the time, that person is one of daughters of a long-time enemy of his: Mercedes Artigas. The latter has been working on ruining his business by stealing its most trust-worthy employees. Infuriated by Mercedes' actions, he decides to confront her. They exchange some nasty words, and the conversation ends with Ernesto telling Mercedes no useful information regarding the daughter he stole from her. Ernesto visits Mercedes again, this time at the club owned by her. He isn't welcome there either. Ernesto sabotages Mercedes later on, and is satisfied to let her know that his businesses are doing well despite her efforts. Eventually, Esthercita drowns him before he has any chance to kill her (as he intended). Personality Ernesto Contreras is an unscrupulous man who considers betrayal to be the worst thing a human can do. Ernesto doesn't forgive anyone who commits treason. Being the leader of a mafia, Ernesto doesn't shy away from doing things who many could consider wrong. He rapes and kills as he pleases with no concern of other people's feelings. Despite her condition, Ernesto slaps his pregnant wife when she seems too close with Hernán Saldaña, his apprentice. It later turns out that Hernán is not only his protégé, but also his biological son, a result of Ernesto raping his mother. Despite his many flaws, Ernesto seems to love his younger son, whom he views as his heir. Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Spouses Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Perverts